


Bad Weather

by Devil_san



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Desmond Miles, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daemons, Dimension Travel, Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: Desmond non si aspettava di non morire e finire nel passato di un'altra realtà alternativa con un aquila come suo unico supporto emotivo.E Waverly non si aspettava di incontrare il famigerato Whitehood una sera piovosa in un lurido pub di Londra.





	Bad Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Non possiedo Assassin's Creed o The Man From U.N.C.L.E.

**Bad Weather**

«Tu mi vuoi reclutare?» chiese Whitehood da sotto l'immacolato cappuccio a becco, uno snervante rilucente occhio dorato puntato su di lui da sotto le ombre.

L'aquila, dal piumaggio lucido come le fiamme, come se nelle sue piume avesse catturato il calore del sole, stridette sgradevole dal suo pergolo sulla sedia a fianco di Whitehood. Ma Waverly non si sarebbe fatto mettere in soggezione da tale display. Era nel gioco da troppo tempo perché questa sceneggiata lo intimidisse.

Anche se, doveva ammettere a se stesso, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di incontrarlo per caso a Londra in un pub del Soho nel cuore della notte.

«Sì,» rispose, sorseggiando il whisky: «dopo avverti visto in azione e un attenta valutazione, abbiamo deciso che i tuoi talenti ci sarebbero utili per la nostra agenzia.»

«O più come vi siete stufati di essere umiliati da me e avete deciso che è meglio reclutarmi tra le vostre fila.»

Un eufemismo. Uno più grande di così, non si può.

Dal momento che la U.N.C.L.E. aveva preso nota della sua esistenza, lui era stato in attività già da diversi mesi e aveva messo a rischio più operazioni di quante Waverly o qualsiasi altra agenzia di intelligence, alleata o no, voleva ammettere. Neanche Solo e Kuryakin, la squadra di maggior successo sotto la sua supervisione, si erano salvati da lui e la scia di devastazione che lasciava dietro di sé. L'unica consolazione era che, se la si vuole chiamare consolazione, anche se Whitehood era il caos incarnato, Napoleon Solo e Illya Kuryakin non erano molto meglio.

Senza contare che erano gli unici, oltre alla signorina Teller, che avevano avuto il piacere di vederlo all'opera, collaborare con lui, e vivere per raccontare la storia. Anzi, loro erano stati i primi ad accorgersi della sua esistenza, in sedi separate e per fatti che non li aveva coinvolti personalmente o la missione del momento.

La prima volta fu Solo a Damasco, la seconda fu Kuryakin a Boston e la terza, uno dei più memorabili rapporti che gli sia mai stato presentato, fu a Firenze, quando le voci su un misterioso mercenario ed assassino che andava sotto il nome di Whitehood erano già iniziate a circolare, sia dall'Americano e il Russo e pure da Teller che si era unita a loro per una missione congiunta.

Doveva ammettere che il racconto di come aveva inseguito un auto per le vie di Firenze a cavallo di una moto era stato impressionante, particolarmente perché una parte dell'inseguimento si era svolto per i tetti con lui sempre guidando come un forsennato sulla sua moto per poi calare sulle sue prede, come un aquila pronta a ghermire un topolino nascosto nell'erba, lanciandosi da una tettoia a bordo della sua moto sul tettuccio dell'auto, sfondandolo.

Il fatto che più lo aveva colpito era che non era morto allo schianto che era successo immediatamente dopo, in cui l'auto aveva sbandato ed era finita contro un lampione; e qualcuno doveva star portando esplosivi con sé visto che era esplosa nel momento stesso dell'impatto.

Ma no, era ruzzolato a terra, mentre auto, moto e i quattro uomini saltarono in aria come fuochi d'artificio. E degnando della distruzione solo di uno sguardo e brontolando tra sé per la perdita della moto, se ne era andato via dalla scena come se niente fosse, e in pochi minuti era scomparso nella folla senza lasciare tracce.

Ed era solo perché aveva già sentito rapporti e racconti simili da colleghi e conoscenti a cui doveva e gli dovevano favori, che credeva al resoconto.

E così, molti mesi più tardi dal suo primo avvistamento e i terrificanti racconti su di lui e sul suo daemon aquila che lo seguiva, e un epica e rocambolesca fuga con Teller da Cuba inseguiti da un esercito di sovvertitori nel libro paga della T.H.R.U.S.H., Waverly era più che pronto e disposto a reclutarlo nella U.N.C.L.E., particolarmente dopo i molti rapporti sulla sua efficienza e competenza che continuamente tappezzavano la sua scrivania.

«Vero,» concordò, sorprendendolo. Non si era aspettato che concordasse con lui: «e l'unico motivo per cui ti ho approcciato e non c'è ancora un ordine di ucciderti a vista, è perché hai sempre mirato a criminali e corrotti.» prese un sorso del suo whisky: «E perché diverse cellule della T.H.R.U.S.H. sono in cenere grazie a te.»

Una leggera contrazione delle dita.

Beccato. Le informazioni sul suo coinvolgimento erano controverse, e nessuno era sicuro fino ad ora se i rapporti erano al cento per cento affidabili.

Dallo sguardo frustrato che gli lanciò da sotto il cappuccio, sapeva che l'aveva notato, e infatti indisponente chiamò il barman per farsi servire un altro drink, ignorandolo per i prossimi minuti. Solo quando si fu calmato un po' e il bicchiere era mezzo vuoto, gli rivolse di nuovo la parola: «E come faccio a sapere che fai parte dei buoni? E non come… diciamo, la T.H.R.U.S.H.?»

Sinceramente Desmond non era sicuro se farsi coinvolgere nella guerra tra le ombra giocato dalle spie di tutto il mondo fosse una buona idea, ma dopo non essere morto e essere finito quarantaquattro anni nel passato, in una realtà alternativa alla sua, e come unico supporto emotivo un aquila dal piumaggio impossibile che era stata al suo fianco al suo risveglio nel Grande Tempio in rovina ed inerte e senza Precursori a rompergli le balle sul suo destino e il futuro del mondo, non era più sicuro di cosa dovrebbe farne della sua vita.

Da quando era atterrato qui si era sentito come un uomo alla deriva.

«Immagino che dovrai vederlo da solo.» Waverly lo guardò di sottecchi, con la testa del suo daemon, un pointer inglese, che fissava il candidato recluta da sopra le sue ginocchia su cui era appoggiato: «Ma credo che tu sappia già chi io sono e di quale agenzia faccio. Anzi, penso che tu sappia su di noi molto di più di quel che dici.»

Whitehood sbuffò, divertito.

Sì, Desmond sapeva benissimo chi lui era, altrimenti questa conversazione non avrebbe mai avuto luogo; che lui era il Direttore dell'unica agenzia multinazionale di spionaggio indipendente, la U.N.C.L.E., un organizzazione neutrale più preoccupata con la salvaguardia del mondo come un intero che preoccupata agli interessi di una sola nazione. Un organizzazione che si occupava di tutte le minacce globali che una sola nazione, neppure Stati potenti (al momento) come la Russia e gli USA, poteva occuparsi da sola.

Un nobile scopo, uno che gli andava più che a genio con la sua mentalità da Assassino, e che avrebbe trovato degna di perseguire se decideva di accettare.

Ma chi stava prendendo in giro, sapeva già qual era la sua risposta.

L'aquila stridette piano, e Whitehood gli offrì un pezzetto di carne essiccata che teneva in una delle sue tasche mentre accarezzava delicatamente le piume del petto, e Waverly si chiese per l'ennesima volta quanto era comune la sua presenza in questo lurido pub che Whitehood e il suo daemon che nessuno batteva ciglia al loro strano comportamento. Non aveva mai visto prima un daemon mangiare.

O forse anche Whitehood si era rifugiato in questa topaia per via della pioggia e aveva pagato in quattrini sonanti perché il proprietario non facesse troppe domande. …e forse il motivo per cui nessuno dei clienti diceva niente era perché erano così ubriachi da non riuscire più a vedere ad un palmo dal naso.

Se non fosse stato per la pioggia scrosciante, neanche Waverly sarebbe mai entrato qui e questo incontro non sarebbe mai successo.

Whitehood, con un mormorio di gola, lo squadrò da sotto il suo cappuccio, gli occhi che brillarono d'oro per un attimo sotto le luci offuscate del pub.

«Molto bene Mr. Waverly, accetto la sua proposta.»

Waverly ebbe a malapena il tempo di dire: «Eccellente.» che l'uomo continuò dicendo: «ma a condizione che anche Bennu sia reclutata nella vostra agenzia. E come mia partner fissa.»

Waverly lo guardò senza capire: «Chi?»

Lui fece un cenno della testa verso il rapace: «La mia aquila.»

«Certamente,» rispose prontamente il Direttore anche se un po' perplesso da tale richiesta e il fraseggio. Ma tutti hanno le loro stravaganze, e chiamare il proprio daemon partner non era di certo la più strana e assurda che avesse mai visto o sentito nella sua lunga carriera da spia: «non mi sognerei mai di separarvi dal vostro daemon. …e poi è iconico per voi come il vostro cappuccio.»

A quello Whitehood sorrise storto.

«Visto che ora lavori per me, posso sapere qual è il tuo nome?» chiese Waverly da sopra il suo bicchiere di whisky.

Lui roteò il bicchiere, facendo crescere deliberatamente la suspense.

«Il mio nome è Miles… Desmond Miles.»

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'Autrice:
> 
> E pure questa one-shot è fatta.  
Il mio amore imperituro per il film Organizzazione UNCLE è il solo motivo per cui è nata questa snapshot, …senza contare che in questo momento sto passando un periodo in cui il mio interesse per Assassin's Creed si è risvegliato più che mai e le storie fluiscono senza che io debba fare molto. O meglio, la trama c'è, leggermente più complicata, ma riesco a condensarla perfettamente in poche righe mentre descrivo la scena che mi sta più a cuore nella storia (senza contare che non so letteralmente il seguito della storia, la mia fantasia non va oltre al reclutamento. Non saprei neanche come continuarla sinceramente).  
Da cui ne esce un piccolo gioiello di cui sono estremamente soddisfatta.  
Su un'altra nota; Bennu l'aquila di Desmond, per i curiosi, è letteralmente un uccello rapace simile a un aquila ma di nessuna specie conosciuta, nata dall'Occhio e la potenza del Sole, in sintesi: tutta colpa della tecnologia Isu. E Minerva.  
Il motivo per cui c'è un aquila nella storia è perché degli ultimi due episodi della saga, che mi hanno fatto innamorare dell'idea che gli Assassini e tutti quelli che possedevano l'Occhio dell'Aquila all'inizio avevano risvegliato la loro altra vista grazie ai loro compagni pennuti, e che potevano utilizzarla attraverso di loro.  
Quindi sì, li biasimo completamente.  
Il nome Bennu, poi, è stato scelto per un fatto semplice: nell'antico Egitto è l'uccello consacrato a Ra, il dio del sole, oltre ad essere l'uccello mitologico da cui è stato preso spunto per la fenice.  
Sulla parte viaggio nel tempo, chiarisco subito. Sì, Desmond è finito in una realtà alternativa e sì, i Precursori forse sì o forse no sono esistiti anche qui – o forse una copia del tempio si è trasferita con lui durante il salto dimensionale, con la tecnologia Isu non lo sai mai – e Desmond è atterrato precisamente il 21 Dicembre 1968, ma tenendo conto che ha infastidito il vespaio che è il mondo segreto delle spie e della malavita per un anno circa, questa conversazione con Waverly è successa nel '69 o '70.  
E infine, sì, lo ammetto, la frase alla Bond è stata una tentazione a cui non potevo resistere.  
E detto questo vi saluto.  
Arrivederci.
> 
> (Alcuni giorni più tardi)
> 
> …Comunque, sul fatto che non lo espanderò mai… seee, è una gran ca***ta, veramente un paio di idee ce le ho già, anche di altre storie che ho detto che mi rifiutavo di espandere, quindi, smetterò di scrivere che non verranno mai sviluppate perché non è vero, forse un giorno, quando la voglia divina discenderà su di me lo farò. Quindi, aspettate e sperate. E magari ditemelo che volete che vada avanti, perché se lo so, la voglia si presenta e viene sviluppata.  
…e dopo aver agonizzato per giorni sul titolo, ecco finalmente uno che mi piace. Signore e Signori, se volete indovinare il perché di tale titolo e perché lo trovi giusto e adatto, vi invito a scervellarvi, e a commentare, e pure suggerire se volete attraverso i commenti, perché, davvero quando uno è a un passo dal pubblicare, e ti manca un titolo adatto, si va in crisi totale, e la vena creativa va a rotoli, e ti trovi bloccato con il blocco dello scrittore perché il tuo cervello sta spendendo tutte le forze per trovare un titolo e il resto rimane lì a languire. Poi hai la rivelazione divina, e ti insulti per un po' e poi riprendi. Quindi, sì, ho ripreso a scrivere anche il resto. Felicità.
> 
> (Alcuni mesi più tardi)
> 
> …questa one-shot è più note che altro. Comunque, finalmente è stata corretta e presa la decisione finale che è un AU in cui ci sono anche i daemon. E quindi sì, Bennu è stata creata da tale sbalzo di dimensioni visto che da dove viene Desmond non esistono e qui sì. Ma visto che lui non può mai essere normale, neppure Bennu è un Aquila normale, anzi sconosciuta e anormale.  
E ok, sì, ho finito. Bye.
> 
> P.S. Questa Fanfic la troverete anche su Fanfiction.net e EFP


End file.
